In an era that seeks to prolong youth in every possible way, quick remedies for diminishing the appearance of lines and wrinkles due to aging are highly sought. Products incorporate herbal extracts, vitamins, sunscreens and the like, claiming to improve the skin condition by providing anti-aging benefits. Quick remedies often include plastic surgery, Botox® injections and collagen injections. However, such remedies are often painful and too expensive for the average consumer. Therefore, there is still a need for cost-effective skin care products that can be topically applied to provide a quick reduction in the appearance of lines and wrinkles.
Silicone elastomers have been incorporated in skin care systems to create skin softening effects and are typically in silicone based compositions. However, water-based compositions are highly sought because of their moisturizing nature. Although silicone elastomers can be incorporated into the hydrophobic phase of an emulsion, the benefits can be diluted in such form. Moreover, some methods teach the dispersion of fine particles of silicone within a water phase to provide a skin smoothening effect. However, because of the low hydrophilicity of the silicone elastomer particles, uniform dispersability is difficult and therefore the benefits of such silicone particles are diminished. Moreover, the elastomers are only used in low amounts because the systems may become unstable when used in high concentrations. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,761. Therefore, the smoothening effects of the elastomers are proportionally limited. Further, since the silicone elastomers are hydrophobic, their skin softening effects may be diminished if not used with a suitable combination of ingredients in an aqueous medium.
Therefore, there still exists a need for an anti-aging product that provides a quick reduction in the appearance of lines and wrinkles.